Kururi Orihara
Kururi Orihara (折原 九瑠璃, Orihara Kururi) is one of Izaya's younger sisters along with her younger twin sister Mairu. Unlike her more outgoing sister, she is shy and softspoken. She still stands out at school because she wears a gymnastics outfit as apposed to the usual uniform. She is hinted to have feelings for Aoba, one of her classmates, as she is grateful when he saves her from bullies one day and even kisses him in thanks. According to Mairu, she was very happy when he said he found her to be cuter than the girl who was bullying her. Her online screen name is "Kyo." Like her sister, she is a big fan of Kasuka. Characteristics In terms of physical appearance, Kururi has short brown hair and eyes and a well developed bust. Kururi has also been shown to wear a variety of outfits over the course of the series, usually wearing an opposite color scheme to her sister. For example, she is shown wearing a green hoodie and yellow skirt while Mairu wears a yellow hoodie with a green skirt. Her most common attire is a standard gym uniform with her name written on the front. Her personality is the exact opposite of her sister's. While Mairu is very energetic and outgoing, Kururi is very quiet and reserved, rarely reacting to anything with more than a short sentence. In contrast, Kururi goes into long tangents online and frequently exceeds her word limit in the chat room. She also appears to be the more sensible of the twins, frequently reminding Mairu to calm down whenever she gets excited or mischievous. However, Mairu has commented that Kururi can be extremely aggressive at times although she tends to show it in more subtle means. A prime example is how they each dealt to being bullied. When Mairu was bullied, she confronted her tormentors directly and threatened them. When Kururi was targeted, she simply rigged one of their bags to light on fire later in the day. Like her sister, Kururi also regularly attends martial arts classes and is a fairly skilled fighter. Background For the most part, the twins and their brother shared a fairly normal childhood without any real incidents to make note of. At some point, the twins decided to try and compensate for each other's shortcomings by adapting opposing personalities. History Hollywood Arc After picking on Mairu proved to be "problematic", the bullies decided to pick on the much quieter Kururi simply for being related to her. Kururi had already established herself as the odd one out of her class due to the fact that she only dresses in a gym uniform when at school but she had yet display any other abnormal tendencies. Although Kururi didn't seem to care that her desk had been vandalized, the teacher drew attention to it and asked repeatedly who had done this to her desk. Kururi as well as the rest of the class are surprised when Aoba points out the culprits without so much as a second thought. After chasing off the bullies when they confronted Aoba, she shows her gratitude by kissing him on the lips and is soon followed by Mairu. Mairu states that Kururi is much more aggressive in these kinds of matters despite her appearance but Kururi denies this. Mairu and Kururi also join the chatroom after receiving the link from Namie After witnessing Celty in action on the news, Mairu and Kururi are intrigued and embark on a search for the mysterious black rider. Instead, they come across the envelope that Celty dropped which contained 1 million yen in cash along with a severely injured Egor. They take the Russian assassin to Russia Sushi where Dennis calls in Shinra to treat his wounds. Shinra charges 200,000 yen for the job but Dennis is unable to pay. Without hesitation, Kururi and Mairu pay the fee with no strings attached. When Dennis hires Celty to transport an unconscious Egor for a day, the twins also give the remaining 800,000 for him to hire her (Which means that the twins effectively returned the 1 million yen to Celty and it also means that Celty and Shinra did a whole day's work for no real pay). Then next day Mairu and Kururi embark on another search only to get harassed by Toramaru and then get rescued by Kyohei and his group. Kyohei explains how dangerous the area is and agrees to drive them to a safer part of the city and calls Togusa . As soon as they enter the van, they are chased by Toramaru across the city. They pick up Aoba, Mikado, and Anri along the way and are joined by Celty later on. Mairu and Kururi express amazement at finally seeing the headless rider in person. Kyohei and Saburo drop everyone off at a police station and then drive back to help Celty. Kururi, along with Mairu and Aoba head back to watch the events unfold and are in awe of the fighting prowess of both Egor and Ruri . They later attend the Hotpot party held at Celty and Shinra's apartment. Daily Life Arc She and her sister were hired by Namie to spy on Mika and Seiji and report back to her on their activities. After giving a very detailed report on their most recent date, the twins accept their payment and leave, seeing that Namie was becoming noticeably more infuriated as they continued their description. The next day, the two of them make friends with Akane Awakusu, who had just joined their martial arts classes, and decide to hang out once practice was over. Along the way, they manage to run into Shizuo, Tom, and Varona who were in the middle of work. Tom and Shizuo decide to tackle the next house they need to visit on their own, leaving the girls to chat among themselves. As Varona questions the twins on their relationship to Shizuo, several thugs arrive and attempt to kidnap them to use as hostages against the aforementioned debt collector. The girls make short work of the thugs, forcing them to run away as Shizuo and Tom return. Shortly after the dust settles, Kururi and her Sister return home. Adabashi Arc With Taro Tanaka and Kanra permanently leaving the chatroom, Mairu and Kururi decide to try and bring several newcomers to make the chats more interesting. These new members include Gaki (Akabayashi), Shoro (Eijirou), Pure Water 100% (Aoba), and Saki, who uses her real name as her username. Dragon Zombie Arc Kururi and Mairu see Izaya in front of the gym where they practice martial arts and they point him out rather loudly. This alerts their instructor, Eijirou Sharaku, to his presence and causes them to fight. The twins cheer Eijirou on until the fight is stopped by their other instructor, Mikage Sharaku. The next day, Mairu and Kururi are hanging out with Aoba at the pool in Raira and Kururi decides to play a prank on Aoba by pressing a beach ball up against his back and hugging him from behind. Aoba (who wasn't paying attention) thinks it's Kururi pressing her chest against him only to realize their prank too late. He is subsequently dragged into the pool along with them. Later in the Novel, after Izaya gets kidnapped, Kururi is walking alone and gets tailed by henchmen from the two groups her brother was investigating. Before they can jump her, Celty appears out of nowhere and chases them off. Kururi thanks Celty but she says that it was Izaya who asked her to protect them. The twins meet up and find Izaya alone in the street. They thank Izaya for protecting them but Mairu notices a bruise on Izaya's hand and this worries Kururi. Izaya says it was a bruise from one of Shizuo's attacks and the twins are shocked that Shizuo finally managed to land another hit on Izaya. The three of them walk back home in silence. Volume 02: Durarara!! SHx2 Kururi and Mairu , along with Aoba, Akane, and 2 first years, Yahiro And Kuon are on a hunt to find the Headless Rider to prove that if she is really behind the sudden rise in missing persons. Relationships Mairu Orihara Main Article: Mairu Orihara Kururi and Mairu have been very close since birth to the point where the twins share an incestuous love for one another (however Kururi has shown much more caution about how much affection they show each other, especially when in public). The two of them are rarely ever seen apart and always make decisions together about everything. The two even decided their personalities together, flipping a coin to decide who would be the loud one and who would be the quiet one. It is worth noting that online, their personalities are switched. In Kururi's case, she is the most talkative of the twins when chatting online. She would frequently go on long tangents with extreme detail about almost every subject that comes up while also keeping Mairu in line when she mentions a vulgar joke. Izaya Orihara Main Article: Izaya Orihara Both Kururi and Mairu share a fairly stable bond with their brother that may actually be the closest thing to a normal relationship that Izaya has. While they don't have any problems with their brother, they aren't above selling Izaya out to Shizuo if they think it will get them a reward of some kind in the process. This would imply that they are indifferent toward Izaya; however, this is somewhat contradicted at the end of volume 9 when Mairu states that if Izaya does get killed, they would feel sad (although they would still laugh about it later). Between the two, Kururi seems to be nicer toward Izaya; she chides Mairu (albeit apathetically) on her reaction to Izaya being stabbed, also asking if he is all right after Mairu attempts to kick him when he came by the dojo they practice at, and showing great concern over his bruised hand when Mairu pointed it out. She also appears to be more affectionate toward him as well; a prominent example is when the siblings are walking together, she hugs his arm tightly. Aoba Kuronuma Main Article: Aoba Kuronuma It is implied that Kururi developed feelings for Aoba due to him saving her from bullies during class. This interest also attracts Mairu's attention and the three of them started hanging out frequently. These feelings haven't been addressed from Kururi's perspective in recent volumes however, Aoba has stated his own feelings on the situation. While he doesn't completely reciprocate Kururi's feelings for him, he does see her and her sister as friends and wishes to stay connected to them in some way so as to avoid being a complete recluse like their brother. Trivia * Despite being twins, Kururi is far more busty than Mairu. * She and Mairu share the same English voice actress in the first season of the anime. ** In the second season, she and Mairu have different English voice actresses. ** In the second season, she shares the same English voice actress as Namie Yagiri. * Kururi fights using items such as pepper spray, stun guns or other items in her bag while her sister Mairu is a fairly competent martial artist who directly kicks and punches. * Kururi and Mairu have a cameo appearance in the background of S1 EP8 at 9:14. They can be seen talking and walking through the park behind Simon as Walker asks him if he has seen Erika. * It can be speculated that Izaya prefers her over Mairu because of her better treatment toward him. * Her and Mairu's birthday is on Valentine's Day. * The twins' and Izaya's maternal grandparents are deceased. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Human